


Heart of a Warrior

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Admiration, Dark Souls - Freeform, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: What it takes to be a true warrior





	Heart of a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> A poem about some Dark Souls I characters and their "powers"
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

If I could choose from those who stay  
in dying Lordran, far away  
and fight so hard to stay awake,  
these are the things that I would take:

Compassion of the Lady fair  
perseverance of Solaire,  
their courage, envied by the gods,  
to heed the call against all odds.

Self confidence and will to fight  
of Catarina’s „Onion“ Knight,  
Eingyi’s devotion, strong and pure  
and his inventiveness, for sure.

I’d have Griggs‘ loyalty at that,  
the knowledge of the Biggest Hat  
and Tarkus‘ strength, as praised in tales,  
to break through walls, if all else fails.

Some insight of the broken man  
who fell to never rise again;  
and of the Firekeeper’s range  
accepting things I cannot change.


End file.
